


The Reptile Goddess

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Princess and the Frog (2009), Twisted Princesses - Jeftoon01
Genre: Animal Sidekick, Character Death, Character of Color, Dark, Gen, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Louisiana, New Orleans, Post-Canon, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the bayou she's a legend; a bad mama hoodoo priestess, the Reptile Goddess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reptile Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://fc06.deviantart.net/fs70/i/2010/169/c/5/Twisted_Princess__Tiana_by_jeftoon01.jpg) Twisted Princes image made by Jeffery Thomas.

In the bayou she's a legend; a bad mama hoodoo priestess, the Reptile Goddess. For a while there was a Hoodoo Doctor running New Orleans with his shadow powers, till the Reptile Goddess stepped in and took care of him. According to those who witnessed the showdown, she absorbed his attacks like they were her own, and in the end she took his hat, and his head. The rest of him disappeared quickly into the gullet of her _pet._

With the Shadow man gone, his minions fled from the city and into the swampland, and the Reptile Goddess followed. No one could say why she had saved the city, and some thought it was part of a bigger scheme to rule it herself. But regardless, she had saved New Orleans, and all of her people.

Now, only those foolish enough to venture into the bayou would ever see her, or her vicious gator. Those eternally stupid enough to encroach upon her firefly-laden lair were never heard from again, added to her mystical stewpot.

Only one girl, with her prince beside her, had any idea who the Reptile Goddess was. Only one girl, who looked over the bayou with a tear in her eye, knew the story behind the Shadow Man's rule. Only one girl, the de facto queen of freed New Orleans, remembered her name.

_Tiana._


End file.
